Frío
by Zarite
Summary: Sintiendo la frialdad de esa piel Nagi solo queda quieta. Hibari sonríe de medio lado.


_Los personajes del KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**F**río.

·

·

* * *

Hibari le tomo de la nuca, alzando con cuidado la cabeza de la chica, clavó sus ojos fríos en ella.

—Morirás si no haces una ilusión ahora.—dijo seriamente, Chrome sintió las mejillas calientes por la fiebre, sin embargo clavo su único ojo visible en él. Relamió sus labios para responder, pero Hibari le apretó la nuca con sus dedos largos, gimió con dolor.—El dolor te mantendrá despierta.

Asintió y busco a los demás con su mirada cansada, su boss no estaba, arrugo la boca y luego parpadeo hasta casi cerrar los ojos para siempre, otro pinchazo en la nuca, soltó un grito pequeño.

—Saca solo un poco de la llama del anillo.—replicó Hibari ceñudo, Chrome lo intentó, levanto timidamente la mano sin embargo esta cayó inerte a su costado, escucho a Hibari maldecir con voz gruesa. Sintió como él tomaba de su mano, apretando el agarre en su muñeca, Nagi suspiro por la frialdad de esa piel. Se sentía tan bien...—Mirame guardián de la niebla.—gruño Hibari.

Alzó la mirada y la poso en la del hombre, y por primera vez sintió una loca carrera en su corazón, más fuerte que la adrenalina que tenia cuando se enfrentaba a algún enemigo, más fuerte que cuando veía a Mukuro. Sonrió a medias y luego se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que surgían.

Escucho las replicas que surgían a su alrededor, tomo una bocanada de aire y alguien le toco la muñeca con posesión, intento ver con más claridad pero las luces apagadas no hacían más que empeorar su visión.

Balbuceo unas palabras y llamó a Mukuro entre jadeos, pero Mukuro no apareció, tampoco su pomposa risa maléfica, jadeo aterrorizada.

Escucho el tic tac del reloj de la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —la gruesa voz hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, Chrome asintió con cautela. El agarre desapareció en segundos, escucho como la puerta del escondite se abría y vio la sombra de un hombre salir por ella.

Apretó sus dedos en su mano, _frío_.

* * *

Tsuna le miro fijamente, mientras comía una tostada quemada de Haru, ella sonrió a medias y se sentó en la silla.

—Buenos días boss.

—Buenos días.

Cogió una tostada quemada y la puso mantequilla, sorbió un poco del café que había delante de ella, sintió con más fuerza la mirada de su jefe, timidamente lo miro y vio como él comía lentamente sin apartar la vista.

—¿Sucede algo boss?

—Ayer vi salir a Hibari-san de la enfermería después de que te ayudara...

—Oh...¿En serio?

Tsunayoshi que tenía la intuición supo que dudaba en decir algo más, forzó una sonrisa tranquila.

—Tal vez fuera Yamamoto, ya sabes...—murmuro, Nagi asintió y sonrió.

* * *

Se sentó en la silla de la enfermería viendo las jeringas que había, contó cuantas había por aburrimiento, se pinchó cuando vio y sintió que había una abierta y sin la tapa que cubría la aguja, una gota de sangre salió de su dedo. Lo miro con detenimiento, el color rojo oscuro.

—¿Esperas que se regeneré la herida y desaparezca la sangre de tu dedo guardiana?—la trémula y apagada voz de Hibari le asusto hasta tal punto de hacerlo saltar y hacer caer las jeringas, escucho un gruñido de él.

—Buenos días guardián de la Nube.—saludo agachándose intentando recoger las jeringas, la pálida mano de Hibari envolvió su muñeca, examino con cuidado la pequeña herida.

—Los herbívoros os hacéis daño más fácilmente.—replicó.

Chrome asintió titubeando. Le miro a los ojos y escucho claramente como su corazón volvía a hacer la loca carrera.

—Deberías tener cuidado con las ilusiones guardiana, la que tienes te ayudara sin embargo eres demasiado débil para estar mucho tiempo con ella. Cuando vuelvas al pasado ve con ese arcobaleno de las ilusiones, te ayudara. —limpió con un pañuelo blanco la sangre y apretó con fuerza la herida, Chrome sintió otro pinchazo.

¿Qué pasaba con ese guardián?

Le estaba dando pinchazos muy a menudo. Nagi se levanto y asintió alejando la mano de la fría de él.

* * *

Cuando sonó el despertador de su habitación más el intenso ruido de algunas explosiones; la batalla ya había comenzado.

Chrome salió solo con la camisa de instituto del pasado y unas bragas negras, con su tridente clavo en el suelo algunas ilusiones, corriendo a prisa sintiendo la frialdad del suelo en la planta de su pie se detuvo cuando encontró a su boss luchando con algunos robots que había mandado Irie Shoichi.

Vio con su ojo como el robot se alejaba y luego regresaba cuando sintió su precensia, Nagi se puso en posición de batalla, sabía que de nada serviría hacer ilusiones, ya que estas no tenia vida real.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando el puño del robot quiso golpear su vientre, se golpeo con la pared y se mareo. Blandió con temblor el tridente a modo de defensa.

Una bola de fuego se acercaba hacia ella, Nagi lo miro fijamente antes de correr, salió pisando con fuerza el suelo desecho de la base, los gritos de los demás guardianes llamó su atención, brevemente vio la lucha del guardián de la lluvia contra otros robots.

—Atenta Nagi. —abrió su ojo sorprendida, la ronca voz que había dicho su nombre era escalofriante. Gimió sintiendo terror. Hibari estaba delante de ella con las tonfas preparadas para la lucha, Chrome miro todo a cámara lenta. El destrozo que sufrió el robot, la sonrisa maléfica que tenía Hibari en la cara mientras golpeaba con fuerza el ser metálico.

Le miro a los ojos antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Su boss estaba frente a ella, tenía cara de preocupación sumándole al echo de las ojeras negras que tenía en los ojos.

Dokuro tanteo con sus dedos el tridente, sonrió amablemente cuando lo vio de una sola pieza. Daría la vida por ese tridente.

—Chrome...—titubeo Tsuna, Dokuro cerro su ojo y recargo su cabeza en la almohada. Ya nada importaba, había sido salvada por el guardián de la nube, de nuevo, también había perdido, y esta vez de nuevo.

—Lo siento boss, perdí.—se disculpo agachando ligeramente la cabeza, la mantuvo hasta que Tsuna resoplo y le pidió que levantara la cabeza, Chrome vio miedo nublar la vista de su jefe.—Estoy bien boss.

Chrome estaba prepara para muchas cosas, la primera entregar la vida por el tridente, por Mukuro-sama, la segunda a la muerte si sus ilusiones desaparecían, la tercera a luchar por todo, por sobrevivir, pero nunca para el llanto entrecortado de su boss.

Dokuro no supo que hacer, no lo consoló porque nadie le había consolado a ella, no lo abrazo porque nadie le había dado un abrazo, no entrelazo sus dedos con los de su jefe por que nadie le había acariciado los dedos. Le miro con una expresión indescriptible.

* * *

Muchos se quejaron a la hora de hacer o no esa batalla, el primero fue Tsuna, el jefe, no quería hacerla pero era necesario, infiltrarse en la base del enemigo y matar a Irie Shoichi, el que destruía sus mundos.

Cada uno llevaba un traje oscuro, Chrome una falda corta negra y una chaqueta negra con una va camisa azul y la corbata, y unas botas de soldado. Ella quería comodidad, no estar con unas botas de tacón para luego caer y no levantarse, Haru le había propuesto otro calzado pero ella lo rechazo con tranquilidad.

Miro de reojo al guardián de la nube y lo miro con ligereza expectación a lo que haría de ahora adelante.

Tsuna dividió todo el grupo, a ella le toco ir con Hibari y Yamamoto, el siempre alegre guardián de la Lluvia.

Cuando Chrome empezó la caminata y el sonido 'tac tac' le siguió, las botas. Timidamente pidió perdón por el ruido, Yamamoto resto importancia alzando los hombros, Hibari le mando una mirada fría e inexpresiva, y ella lo leyó como; No me importa.

Sonrió y siguió con lo suyo.

Las explosiones y los gritos se oyeron a metros a la redonda, ella lo oyó, preparada para cualquier ataque alisto el tridente, sin embargo cuando iba a ir a poner ilusiones por los pasillo donde habían pasado Hibari le apretó la muñeca y le obligo a caminar a prisa. Se sintió indefensa y expuesta a Yamamoto que estaba sorprendido.

Se miraron mutuamente hasta que Hibari le soltó y salió de su vista para sacar las tonfas.

* * *

En realidad debió haber luchado, puesto ilusiones, bombas o algo más que quedarse quieta ante la fría y amenazante mirada del guardián de la nube.

El ruido que hacia Irie Shoichi con su ordenador era molesto, su cabellera roja intensa brillaba contra los focos, Chrome hizo un mohín cuando vio a las chicas de pelo rosa a su lado, se le hacia demasíado familiar.

—¡Hibari-san, Chrome! —llamó Tsuna, Nagi dio la vuelta y vio a su boss encerrado en la misma cápsula que ella y los demás.

Parpadeo y empujo su cuerpo a moverse, cayó de cuclillas, sus piernas fallaron y se sostuvo en una mano que brindaba ayuda, empezó a subir la mirada cuando sintió la frialdad de esa piel, sonrió sabiendo de quien se trataba.

—Gracias.

—Concentrate en las ilusiones.

Asintió sentandose en el suelo. Cerro los ojos hasta casi rozar la somnolencia.

Despertó cuando un pinchazo atravesó su cráneo, levantó con rapidez la cabeza y vio a Hibari Kyouya cerca de ella, tenia la mano ligeramente a su lado de su cadera.

—El dolor te despierta. —murmuro.

Hibari explicó—aunque las toscas y enfurruñadas palabras de él no podía llamarse explicación—que él y Irie Shoichi habían planificado esa falsedad de que Irie era el malo, cuando en realidad era Byakuran.

* * *

Paso días enteros encerrada en la enfermería, estaba empeorando, sumando al echo de que tal vez no podría volver al pasado, y con un guardián temible asechandole cuan león hambriento se tratara.

Dukuro mantenía la vista baja escuchando el corto relato de Haru. Según ella, Tsuna y los demás volverían pero para atacar a Byakuran, no a Irie, ya que supuestamente seguía siendo su aliado. Chrome no confiaba demasiado es ello, su instinto decía que algo pasaba, algo más fuerte que una simple guerra, y claro está que eso era más oscuro.

Cansada y aburrida se recargo en la cama y suspiro cuando Haru salio de la estancia para dejarla descansar, cerro los ojos cuando la fría y pálida mano de Hibari tocara su muñeca. Gimió con gusto al sentir el frio y tosquedad de la piel.

—Buenos días guardián de la Nube.—saludo mirándolo con su ojo, Hibari cabeceo asintiendo y mirándole, aparto un poco de su lado y se sentó en la silla que estaba Haru.

—Dentro de tres días más morirás.—dijo con frialdad, Chrome abrió los ojos inexpresivos, mordió su labio inferior.—Tienes una enfermedad mortal, tu yo del futuro se salvo gracias a que estaba Shamal en tu tiempo, sin embargo tambien quedo secuelas para tu futuro, eres el más débil escalón de la Vongola. —Nagi asintió un poco perpleja. —Tu yo futuro dejó una frase para tí; No mires atrás.—murmuro con tranquiliadad, Hibird se poso en su dedo largo y él quedó observando a la chica.—Tu futuro acaba aquí Nagi. —Chrome lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos los herbívoros tenéis que morir.

—No eso guardián, ¿Por qué me dices Nagi? ¡Mukuro-sama es el único que me lo dice!—susurro apretando su ojo, Hibari sonrió de medio lado.

Hibari entrelazo sus dedos y puso la barbilla en ellos, sintió a Hibird en su cabeza. Analizo fuertemente la reacción de la chica. Algo en él no quería que muriera como un perro en un mundo que no era el suyo, donde no estaba su adorado Mukuro-sama a su lado, y si lo estaba ya estaba esa herida que dejó cuando traiciono a Nagi. Él sabía claramente que la yo futuro de Nagi quería morir, sin embargo era tan cobarde como para blandir un arma y apuntarse en la cabeza. La Nagi del futuro planeo con anticipación eso, sabía como actuaría esa enfermedad, contaba los días y la posibilidad de que muriera _x_ día.

Era tan aterrador y excitante para Hibari, ver como la desgraciada chica enferma planeaba un atentado contra ella misma, matándose para no ayudar en aquellos planes a Mukuro Rokudo, aquel plan que la destrozó y la convirtió en lo que era y conoció Hibari.

Sonrió con malicia mientras achicaba los ojos.

—Tu Mukuro-sama no esta ahora mismo contigo, Nagi. —apuntó Hibari. Chrome tosió y le miro con cautela, llevo su mano a su cuello, acarició con sus dedos el ardor que sufría. —Problemas de respiración, te falta tantos órganos que es difícil respirar, ¿No Nagi?—Chrome apretó con más fuerza la mano a su cuello. —Tres días Nagi, tres días.

* * *

Llevó dos días después que su boss se enterara de su enfermedad, intento ayudarle, brindarle apoyo y si era necesario mandarla al pasado para que Shamal la curase, sin embargo Dokuro se negó. Si su yo futuro quería morir para no estar en el futuro sería por algo, y ella no quería ver lo que tal vez vio su futuro yo.

Comió ligeramente la sopa que tenía en las piernas, limpio con una servilleta sus labios, sintió las penetrantes y agudas miradas de sus camaradas en su nuca, fingió no saber nada y se echo en la cama de la enfermería.

Cuando el sol despunte en lo alto del cielo ella ya tendría que estar muerta. Solo unas horas más y se abra acabado.

—¿No iras al pasado Nagi?

—No.

Respondió con un jadeo, Hibari entro en la enfermería como un gato, ágil y temible con sus ojos fríos y duros como la piedra.

—No vendrá tu Mukuro-sama, Nagi.

—Lo sé. No siento a Mukuro-sama, debe estar lejos o separado de mi para no sentirlo.

—Así es.

Limpió un rastro de lágrimas que habían caído ante la atenta mirada del guardián de la nube.

Chrome vio el oscuro cabello de Hibari, sonrió a medias y se cubrió con las mantas.

—¿Somos amigos, guardián de la Nube?

—No.

Dokuro sonrió con tristeza, apretando los puños. Cerro los ojos para dormir y no despertase más, sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos sintió la punzada de un pequeño golpe o pellizco, Hibari.

—Mantente despierta hasta que llegue tu hora, Nagi.

—Sí.

El silencio reino en la habitación, Chrome no quería hablar, tampoco replicar, llorar o gritar, solo quería quedarse como estaba, con la precensia de Hibari Kyouya a su lado.

La claridad hacia lentamente precensia en la habitación Chrome respiro entrecortadamente, no se resistio cuando le llego su último suspiro de aire.

Hibari miro atentamente y cubrió la mejilla fría de la chica con su mano, pellizco la piel pero ella no se quejo.

—No somos amigos Nagi, somos amantes.—susurro saliendo tranquilamente de la habtiación, aunque sus ojos dilatados daban ver la capa cristalina de tal vez unas lágrimas jamás derramadas.

* * *

N/A. Me gustaría decir a defensa mía, y solo mía; Que esta idea me pareció la correpta para emparejarlos, eso sí, quitando el echo de que es tragedy. En fin, un gustazo blabla y más cosas, ah y una cosa más que decir. Coño, si os gusta un poco la pareja vale, pero no dejéis _R&R _diciendo que mejor es x pareja. Que cansa, enfada, e irrita, sinceramente.


End file.
